


Open Your Heart

by Hikakyori



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikakyori/pseuds/Hikakyori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang namja yang selalu menutup hatinya karena masa lalunya yang pahit. Namun Jung Yunho sama sekali tak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Jaejoong. Yunjae FF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Heart

Title: Open Your Heart  
Author: Hyuna Cassiopeia  
Language: Indonesian, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 09-13-11, Re-posted: 09-13-11  
Chapters: 1, Words: 4,001

________________________________________  
Oneshoot  
________________________________________  
Disclaimer: They're not mine  
Pairing: Yunjae~  
Warning: OOC, gaje, typo(s). Boyxboy. De le le  
Author: Tesya Kirana (Hyuna Cassiopeia)  
Sumarry: Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang namja yang selalu menutup hatinya karena masa lalunya yang pahit. Namun Jung Yunho sama sekali tak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Jaejoong. Yunjae FF.

#  
Open Your Heart  
#

"Aissh! Jauhi aku!" pekik seorang namja berwajah cantik yang begitu risih karena sedari tadi ia merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran namja lain di dekatnya.  
Kim Jaejoong, namja cantik itu sedang membaca sebuah buku di perpustakaan. Namun seorang namja yang mungkin sudah membuatnya kesal selama setahun terakhir ini, duduk di sebelahnya tanpa seizin Jaejoong.  
"Ya, Jaejoongie, kau tahu kan aku tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendekatimu," ucap namja berwajah tampan itu secara terang-terangan, diiringi oleh sebuah senyum yang menyempurnakan wajahnya yang maskulin.  
Jaejoong memutar bola matanya pertanda ia bosan dan tak peduli.  
'braak'  
Namja cantik itu berdiri dan membanting buku tebal yang dibawanya dengan kasar ke atas meja, membuat seluruh pengunjung perpustakaan menatap risih kearahnya karena membuat keributan.  
"Dan kau tahu kan, Jung Yunho! aku tidak pernah menyerah untuk menjauhimu!" ucap Jaejoong kesal kemudian membalikan badan dan berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan, meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya tersenyum samar.  
"Hey! Yoochun-ah!" panggilnya kepada seseorang yang baru masuk dari pintu perpustakaan. Namja yang merasa namanya terpanggil, segera mendekati Yunho dan ikut duduk di hadapannya.  
"Ya, kau datang ke perpustakaan, pasti karena Jaejoong lagi kan?" tanyanya yakin.  
Yunho mengangguk mantap, "Baru saja dia pergi."  
Yoochun mendekati sebuah rak buku yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka. Setelah cukup lama memilih, akhirnya ia mendapatkan buku yang tepat untuknya dan kembali duduk di tempat yang sama seperti tadi, "Ya, kau keras kepala sekali ternyata."  
Yunho terkekeh pelan, "Kau sendiri tahu kan bagaimana kepribadianku."  
Yoochun mengangguk pelan seraya membuka halaman demi halaman buku yang diambilnya tadi, "Sebenarnya apa yang menarik dari namja itu?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari halaman buku yang ia baca.  
"Apa ya?" Yunho bergumam, ia sibuk mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dari dalam tasnya dan membukanya kemudian menunjukan sebuah halaman kepada Yoochun, "Mungkin ini."  
Yoochun melepaskan pandangannya dari halaman bukunya dan lebih memilih untuk melihat halaman buku yang ditunjukan oleh Yunho, "Dia spesial," lanjut Yunho.  
Yoochun menggelengkan kepala, "Jadi, kau membuat buku khusus tentangnya? Biodata, kebiasaan, alamat rumah, nama anggota keluarganya, jadwal kegiatannya," ucap Yoochun selama membuka halaman demi halaman dari buku tulis yang Yunho tunjukan tadi, "Lengkap dengan seluruh foto yang diam-diam kau ambil," lanjutnya seraya menatap heran kepada sahabatnya itu, "Kau sudah gila, Jung Yunho."  
Kembali namja tampa itu tertawa pelan, "Aku gila karenanya."  
Park Yoochun kembali membolak-balik halaman buku tulis yang sudah penuh dengan hasil karya Yunho, berisikan foto Jaejoong yang ia ambil secara diam-diam, dan semua data lengkap tentang namja cantik itu, "Sampai selengkap ini," Yoochun berdecak kagum.  
"Sebenarnya itu belum lengkap. Ada satu hal yang belum kuketahui tentangnya," ucap Yunho seraya menatap nanar ke luar jendela perpustakaan.  
"Apa?" tanya Yoochun penasaran.  
"Alasan kenapa sikapnya bisa sedingin itu kepada semua orang, tidak hanya aku saja. Alasan kenapa ia seolah tak membutuhkan semua orang, seolah dia hidup sendirian di dunia ini," sahut Yunho.  
"Mungkin memang sejak lahir ia sudah memiliki sifat seperti itu. Dingin," terka Yoochun.  
Yunho menggelengkan kepala, ia membuka dua buah halaman di bukunya dan menunjukan kepada Yoochun, "Lihat perbedaan di dua halaman ini."  
Yoochun menuruti ucapan Yunho, ia memperhatikan dengan seksama sebuah halaman dimana sebuah foto tertempel. Foto itu adalah foto Jaejoong saat ia masih SMP, terlihat jelas dari seragam yang dikenakannya. Disana Jaejoong terlihat tertawa senang tanpa beban sama sekali. Yoochun sedikit mengernyit, tak menyangka seorang Kim Jaejoong bisa tertawa seperti itu, rasanya melihatnya tersenyum saja tidak pernah. Lalu tangannya membalik halaman ke halaman selanjutnya, disana terlihat foto seorang Kim Jaejoong yang sekarang, yang selalu menunjukan raut wajah dingin, "Lalu apa kesimpulan yang kau tarik?" tanya Yoochun akhirnya kepada Yunho.  
"Ada sesuatu yang merubah sifatnya. Dan hal itu yang ingin kuketahui," sahut Yunho seraya tersenyum samar.  
Yoochun mengangguk, "Aku salut dengan perjuanganmu untuk mendapatkannya setahun belakangan ini."  
.  
.  
"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini cukup sekian," ucap seorang guru yang tengah merapikan buku-bukunya hingga kemudian berjalan keluar kelas sesaat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.  
Para siswa di kelas pun mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk beristirahat. Sepertinya tiga jam penuh berada di dalam kelas membuat pikiran mereka penat. Tapi berbeda dengan seorang siswa yang duduk di pojok belakang kelas, ia masih setia duduk disana seorang diri, tanpa berniat keluar seperti ke kantin atau hanya berjalan-jalan di luar kelas.  
"YA! Jaejoongie!" pekikan seorang namja membuat siswa bernama Kim Jaejoong itu mengernyit kesal. Sesaat kemudian ia melihat Jung Yunho, orang yang paling dijauhinya, telah berdiri di pintu kelasnya dan menatapnya seraya tersenyum manis, "Mau ke kantin tidak?" tanya Yunho seraya berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Alasan utama mengapa dirinya tetap berada di kelas adalah untuk memperkecil kemungkinan untuk bertemu namja satu ini. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang, namja yang paling dihindarinya malah datang mencarinya ke dalam kelas.  
Dengan gaya yang dingin, Jaejoong berdiri untuk perlahan berjalan ke luar kelas dengan mengabaikan Yunho, seolah ia tak menyadari kehadiran sesosok Jung Yunho.  
"Hey!" pekik Yunho tak terima. Ia segera menyusul langkah Jaejoong dan merangkul pundak namja itu dengan akrab, "Ke kantin ya."  
Jaejoong segera menepis tangan Yunho dengan kasar. Ia menatap mata Yunho dengan sebuah sorotan yang sangat dingin, "Berapa kali kukatakan, jauhi aku. Aku tidak suka orang sepertimu!"  
Yunho tersenyum, "Berapa kalipun kau mengatakannya, aku tak akan menyerah."  
Jaejoong berdecih pelan kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Yunho, "Kim Jaejoong! Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku akan mendapatkanmu. Kau akan menjadi pacarku! Lihat saja nanti!" seru Yunho yakin.  
Mendengar teriakan semangat dari Yunho, Jaejoong kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, dan dengan langkah kesal, ia benar-benar meninggalkan Yunho.  
Sudah setahun lebih Yunho seperti ini. Bersemangat pergi ke sekolah untuk mendekati Jaejoong, seorang siswa pindahan dari sekolah lain yang masuk ke sekolah ini setahun yang lalu, saat mereka baru naik bangku kelas sebelas. Sejak pertama kali melihat seorang Kim Jaejoong, Yunho sudah sangat tertarik dengannya. Setiap hari ia selalu saja berusaha mendekati Jaejoong, tak peduli dengan tanggapan namja cantik yang selalu bersikap dingin pada siapapun itu. Yunho bahkan tak pernah melihat Jaejoong pergi bersama orang lain. Ia selalu menyendiri. Entah kenapa.  
Kepribadian Jaejoong yang unik itulah menjadi daya tarik dan tantangan tersendiri bagi Yunho untuk mendapatkannya dengan susah payah. Padahal, banyak yeojya yang memohon-mohon untuk menjadi pacarnya, namun Yunho selalu menolak karena pikirannya dan hatinya hanya terfokus pada seorang Kim Jaejoong.  
"Rupanya kau masih menganggapku remeh ya," bisik Yunho yang segera berlari menyusul langkah Jaejoong yang sudah terbilang sangat jauh darinya.  
Setelah cukup lama mengikuti langkah Jaejoong dari belakang, akhirnya Yunho berhenti saat melihat Jaejoong duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang di belakang sekolah. Ia duduk di rerumputan hijau yang bersih dan terawat. Yunho mengamati namja cantik yang duduk menyendiri dalam kesepian itu. ia tak memutuskan untuk mendekatinya, karena ia yakin, namja itu benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri tanpa gangguannya.  
Dari kejauhan saja Yunho bisa sangat puas memandangi wajah Jaejoong yang luar biasa cantik. Jantung Yunho berdesir pelan, ia begitu mengagumi sosok seorang Kim Jaejoong. Mungkin perasaannya saat ini sudah lebih dari kata 'suka'. Mungkin selama ini ia menunjukan kepada Jaejoong hanya sebatas 'keinginan untuk menjadikan Jaejoong pacarnya'. Tapi lebih dari itu, sebuah perasaan langka sudah tertanam di hati Yunho, sejak setahun yang lalu. Matanya masih terpaku pada Jaejoong yang duduk menyendiri di bawah pohon. Ada sesuatu yang ia sadari, ada sesuatu yang akhirnya bisa ia lihat berbeda dari raut wajah Jaejoong biasanya.  
Kesedihan.  
Kesedihan terpancar jelas di wajah cantik Jaejoong. Raut wajahnya yang dingin terlihat begitu terluka.  
Yunho tersentak kaget saat bulir-bulir air bening jatuh melintasi kedua pipi namja cantik itu.  
Jaejoong menangis?  
Yunho berpikir, jadi namja sedingin Jaejoong bisa menangis? Jadi ia bisa bersedih?  
Jaejoong menggigit bibit bawahnya untuk menahan isak tangisnya agar tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Air bening tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya yang kini terlihat sedikit sayu.  
"Oh baiklah, aku tidak bisa diam lebih lama lagi," gumam Yunho yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang masih menangis seraya tertunduk dalam.  
"Aduh, dasar cengeng."  
Jaejoong sontak mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk saat mendengar suara yang tak asing menyapa pendengarannya. Segera ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati seorang namja berdiri di sebelahnya dan kemudian duduk disampingnya, "Aku baru tahu Kim Jaejoong yang selalu berusaha terlihat dingin dihadapan semua orang, ternyata bisa menangis," ujarnya.  
"Berisik," ucap Jaejoong dingin, seperti biasanya, tanpa menatap Yunho sama sekali.  
Yunho mengambil sesuatu dari saku seragamnya, sesuatu yang ternyata sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru muda. Perlahan ia menghapus air mata yang tersisa di pipi Jaejoong dengan kain itu, pelan dan lembut. Jaejoong terkejut, kini matanya menatap Yunho dengan tatapan penuh tanya.  
"Tidak usah melihatku seperti itu," ucap Yunho yang masih sibuk menghapus air mata Jaejoong dari wajah cantiknya.  
"Untuk apa?" tanya Jaejoong heran.  
"Apanya yang 'untuk apa'?" Yunho balik bertanya seraya tersenyum.  
Perlahan Jaejoong menjauhkan tangan Yunho dari pipinya, "Sayangnya aku tidak perlu perhatianmu, Jung Yunho," ucapnya dingin namun tak beranjak dari tempat itu. Tak seperti biasanya yang langsung meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja.  
Yunho tertawa kecil, "Kau ini ada-ada saja. Aneh."  
Jaejoong terdiam, seperti biasa, ia tak tertarik untuk bicara.  
"Ya sudah. Aku ke kelas dulu ya," ucap Yunho cepat.  
'cup'  
Jaejoong tersentak saat Yunho mencium pipinya dengan gemas.  
"Sialan kau JUNG YUNHO!" pekik Jaejoong marah, namun Yunho sudah pergi dari hadapannya secara tertawa kecil. Yunho membalikan badan menghadap Jaejoong, "Saranghae BooJaeJoongie~!" serunya senang kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.  
Tangan putih Jaejoong menyentuh pipi kanannya yang sesaat yang lalu dikecup dengan sayang oleh Yunho. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas, dan ada sesuatu di dalam dadanya yang berdetak berbeda dari biasanya. Perasaan itu, perasaan yang sama seperti saat 'ia' mencium pipi Jaejoong.  
'Saranghae, Jaejoong-ah!'  
Suara itu kembali terngiang di telinganya, suaranya satu setengah tahun yang lalu.  
Jaejoong mengernyit kesakitan. Perasaan sakit di dada dan perasaannya kembali lagi. Rupanya Yunho mengingatkan Jaejoong kepada masa lalunya.  
"Si..Siwon," bisiknya lirih.  
...o0o...  
'kriiiing'  
Bel berbunyi dengan nyaring guna mengakhiri pelajaran di Dong Bang High Schoo hari ini. seluruh siswa bergumam senang kemudian membereskan peralatan belajar mereka ke dalam tas.  
"Nanti jadi tidak mengerjakan tugas?" tanya Yoochun kepada teman sebangkunya, sahabat terdekatnya.  
"Aniyo, tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan penting," sahut Yunho dengan tangan yang membereskan buku-bukunya dengan cekatan dan terlihat tergesa-gesa.  
Yoochun mengernyit, "Urusan apa?"  
Yunho segera menggendong tas ranselnya dan tersenyum, "Mengikuti kemanapun Jaejoongie-ku pergi. Sekaligus menjaganya dari orang-orang yang berniat buruk padanya."  
"Lagi?" pekik Yoochun heran.  
Yunho mengangguk, kemudian segera berlari ke luar kelas, "Doakan kali ini aku berhasil, Yoochun-ah!"  
"Ah! Ne. Hati-hati, jangan sampai jatuh di jalan seperti kemarin. Memalukan!" seru Yoochun seraya tertawa geli saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Yaitu saat Yunho jatuh di jalan setapak di luar sekolahnya karena matanya terlalu fokus menatap Jaejoong, tanpa berniat memperhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya. Tentu saja banyak orang yang menertawainya. Dan anehnya namja itu sama sekali tidak malu.  
Yunho tidak lagi mendengar ucapan Yoochun karena dirinya kini sudah berada di dekat kelas XII IPA 1, kelas Jaejoong berada. Senyum samar terlihat di wajah Yunho saat melihat namja cantik yang dicarinya keluar dari kelas dengan menunjukan raut wajah dingin seperti biasa.  
Sepelan mungkin Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang. Percaya atau tidak, Jaejoong biasa pulang kerumahnya dengan berjalan kaki. Dia adalah anak tunggal seorang pengusaha besar yang tidak mungkin tidak memiliki kendaraan. Mungkin karena jarak rumahnya dengan sekolah yang lumayan dekat. Dan karena sekali lagi, Jaejoong merasa tak membutuhkan siapapun di dalam hidupnya. Ia terlalu menutup diri dari orang lain.  
Dengan alasan inilah, Yunho juga tidak membawa kendaraan ke sekolah. Ia selalu mengikuti langkah Jaejoong, mengamati apakah namja cantik itu sampai di rumah dengan selamat tanpa gangguan dari orang-orang usil yang tidak tahan melihat kecantikannya. Karena keahlian Yunho yang bisa diacungi jempol, hingga detik inipun Jaejoong belum sadar bahwa Yunho mengikutinya selama ini.  
Dengan santai, tak seperti mata-mata biasanya, Yunho memasang headset yang tersambung dengan Handphone-nya ke telinganya, dengan mata yang tak lepas menatap indahnya namja yang selama setahun terakhir ini selalu menjadi penyemangatnya.  
Dahi Yunho mengerut saat Jaejoong tidak berbelok ke arah yang seharusnya, melainkan berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan, bukan ke arah rumahnya. Dengan penasaran, Yunho mengikuti setiap jejak langkah namja cantiknya itu.  
Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di sebuah makam.  
Jaejoong berlutut di depan sebuah gundukan tanah yang sudah mulai dipenuhi rumput liar, sedangkan Yunho bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon.  
"Siwon-ah," bisik Jaejoong lirih seraya menyentuh batu nisan itu, "Aku merindukanmu."  
Air mata mengalir lagi dari kedua mata indahnya. Dan lagi-lagi, Yunho tidak tega melihat pujaannya menangis seperti itu, tapi apa daya, demi mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan di benaknya selama ini, Yunho memutuskan untuk sabar menunggu.  
"A-aku tidak bisa membuka hatiku untuk orang lain. Kau sudah membawa hati dan perasaanku pergi, Siwon-ah," kali ini Jaejoong mulai terisak, "Aku tidak bisa tersenyum lagi. Aku tidak bisa menyukai orang lain. Aku.. aku ingin kau kembali. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu."  
Oh!  
Yunho akhirnya mengerti apa akar dari permasalahan yang selama ini ia alami. Tepatnya, Jaejoong alami. Jadi ini semua berakar dari kekasih Jaejoong yang sudah meninggal, begitu?  
Tidak bisa membuka hati untuk orang lain?  
Tidak bisa tersenyum lagi?  
Tidak bisa menyukai orang lain?  
Mengingat perkataan Jaejoong itu, Yunho tidak kehilangan semangat. Malah sebaliknya, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.  
"Akan kubuktikan bahwa kau salah, sayang," bisiknya seraya tersenyum.  
..o0o..  
Jaejoong mengernyit heran saat melihat sesuatu yang berbeda ketika ia menginjakan kaki di sekolahnya. Aneh. Orang-orang selalu berbisik kepada temannya setiap melihat Jaejoong lalu mereka akan tersenyum.  
Ia heran, sudah seminggu belakangan ini orang-orang selalu bersikap aneh. Kenapa selama seminggu belakangan ini Yunho tidak mengejarnya seperti biasa? Bahkan sering kali ini melihat Yunho sibuk dengan urusan pribadinya yang entah apa. Seminggu setelah Jaejoong mengunjungi makam Siwon. Hm, memangnya ada hubungannya? Entahlah, Jaejoong tak yakin.  
Apa Yunho sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatinya?  
Ia menghela napas saat memikirkan kenyataan itu.  
Ah, aneh. Kenapa dia menjadi merasa kecewa dan tidak rela?  
"Balon gratis, chingudeul~!" sebuah suara yang sangat tak asing itu membuat Jaejoong menoleh ke kiri, tepatnya di ujung lapangan basket. Disana terlihat seorang namja yang –percaya atau tidak- sangat dirindukannya karena sudah seminggu ini tak berada di dekatnya. Ah, bahkan Jaejoong malu mengakui bahwa dirinya merindukan seorang Jung Yunho.  
Disana, Jung Yunho tengah membawa puluhan balon merah yang masing-masing sudah disambungkan dengan sebuah benang. Ia membagikan balon itu kepada seluruh siswa-siswa Dong Bang High School yang lewat di dekatnya.  
Tak sengaja, mata rubahnya bertemu dengan tatapan Jaejoong. Dan namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum, membuat wajah Jaejoong kembali memanas.  
Perlahan namun pasti, Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan menyodorkan sebuah balon kepada Jaejoong, "Balon gratis?"  
Jaejoong menatap Yunho tak percaya.  
"Aku tahu kau bukan anak kecil dan tidak suka balon. Tapi lihat, teman-teman yang lain mau menerimanya kok. Ayolah, berhubung hari ini aku baik. Kalau besok, aku mungkin akan meminta bayaran untuk satu balon ini, haha!" ucap Yunho panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan sebuah tawa.  
Entah sadar atau tidak, Jaejoong tersenyum.  
Demi Tuhan, seperti berada di Surga, Yunho benar-benar tertegun melihat senyuman namja cantik di hadapannya itu. Mungkin senyum malaikatpun kalah dengan senyum Jaejoong ini. Sudah setahun Yunho mengenalnya, dan baru kali ini ia melihat Jaejoong tersenyum.  
"Kau..tersenyum?" tanya Yunho tak percaya.  
Senyuman di wajah Jaejoong seketika memudar, tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh bibirnya yang merah alami itu. Oh, sepertinya ia juga tak menyadari bahwa sesaat yang lalu ia tersenyum. Sudah berapa lama ia tak tersenyum seperti tadi? Ia sendiri lupa.  
Yunho tertawa pelan, ia kembali menyodorkan balonnya dan memaksa Jaejoong untuk menerimanya.  
"YA! Kau membuatku lebih bersemangat!" seru Yunho yang kemudian berbalik ke tempatnya tadi, "Yoochun-ah! Malu balon tidaaak?" tanyanya setengah berteriak seraya berlari begitu melihat sahabatnya dari jauh.  
Jaejoong kini menatap balon yang Yunho berikan sesaat yang lalu. Di permukaan balon itu, ada sebuah tulisan berwarna putih.  
'Give Smile For My Boojaejoongie'  
Jaejoong tertegun membaca tulisan itu, namun sesaat kemudian sebuah senyuman indah kembali terukir dari bibirnya.  
"Dia melakukan ini untukku?" gumam Jaejoong pelan kemudian kembali menatap Yunho yang berkeliling sekolah untuk membagikan balon merah itu. Sesekali namja tampan dan maskulin itu mengerling nakal kearah Jaejoong.  
Namja cantik itu terdiam sesaat namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju kelasnya tanpa melepaskan balon merah yang terikat benang itu dari tangannya kanannya.  
Saat memasuki kelasnya, Jaejoong kembali tersentak saat melihat sebuah spanduk besar berlatar kain merah dengan tulisan berwarna putih terpajang di papan tulis dengan tulisan seperti ini  
'Please Open Your Heart and Smile, My BooJaeJoongie (:'  
Jaejoong tentu tahu siapa yang melakukan semua itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja yang sama dengan yang memberinya balon? Kenapa harus warna merah dan putih? Tentu karena itu adalah warna kesukaan Jaejoong, dan tentunya Yunho sudah sangat jelas mengetahui hal itu.  
Belum lagi, terlihat banyak sekali balon-balon dan mawar merah menghiasi setiap sudut ruang kelas itu. Dan anehnya beberapa orang yang sudah berada di kelas itu, malah menikmati dekorasi yang cukup unik ini. Tapi tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi guru mereka nanti.  
Salah satu ujung bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis yang indah.  
"Ya, Yunho-ah itu benar-benar tidak pernah menyerah ya."  
Samar-samar Jaejoong mendengar suara seorang yeojya, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.  
"Beruntung sekali Jaejoong-ah mendapatkan perhatian seperti itu dari namja sesempurna Yunho-ah ya. Aku jadi iri dengan Jaejoong-ah." Kali ini terdengar suara yeojya lain.  
Jaejoong memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian membukanya lagi. Ah, entah kenapa pikirannya malah menjadi kacau sekarang ini.  
Dengan masih membawa balon merah yang juga lumayan banyak menghiasi kelasnya seperti sedang dalam acara ulang tahun, Jaejoong melangkah masuk dan mendekati tempat duduknya.  
Sebelah alisnya terangkat saat ia tiba di mejanya, dan mendapati sebungkus benda kecil terbungkus dengan rapi di atas meja dengan hiasan sebuah pita kecil berwarna merah muda.  
"Siapa yang.." gumaman Jaejoong terhenti saat ia menemukan secarik kertas di belakang bungkusan itu.  
'Ini ada cokelat untukmu my BooJaejoongie. Aku harap kau suka. :D  
-Your Yunnie-'  
Senyuman manis kembali menghiasi wajah cantik Jaejoong.  
"Pabbo, memangnya aku ulang tahun?" bisik Jaejoong seraya tertawa kecil.  
Rupanya ia tak sadar bahwa perbuatan manis Yunho ini yang mungkin terlihat sedikit kekanak-kanakan bisa membuatnya empat kali tersenyum dan sekali tertawa. Sesuatu yang selama setahun belakangan ini tak pernah dilakukannya.  
"BooJaeJoongie!"  
Jaejoong segera menoleh ke pintu masuk kelasnya saat mendengar suara yang tak asing memanggilnya. Disana bisa terlihat seorang namja tampan sudah berdiri di depan pintu seraya tertawa pelan. Entah karena apa, kaki Jaejoong melangkah mendekatinya tanpa ia sadari.  
"Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong heran saat melihat kehadiran namja itu.  
Yunho kembali terkikik geli, "Lihat. Seluruh sekolah ini penuh dengan balonku," ucapnya seraya menunjuk ke sekitar mereka. Benar, hampir seluruh siswa dan siswi membawa balon yang Yunho berikan, "Aku hebat 'kan?"  
Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, untuk menutupi sebuah senyuman yang lagi-lagi muncul di wajahnya yang indah.  
"Boojae, aku menyayangimu. Jaeongmal saranghae," ucap Yunho lembut seraya menatap indahnya wajah Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong terdiam saat mendengar pernyataan Yunho. Ia memutuskan untuk menundukan kepala.  
Melihat reaksi Jaejoong, Yunho segera berucap, "Aku tahu jawabanmu. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak menuntut apa-apa darimu. Aku hanya ingin membantumu tersenyum dan membantumu untuk membuka hatimu kembali. Karena selama ini kau yakin tak akan bisa tersenyum dan membuka hatimu lagi kan? Tapi hari ini aku berhasil membuatmu tersenyum. Lalu apa tidak mungkin jika aku berusaha membuka hatimu?"  
Jaejoong tertegun. Kali ini ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Yunho dengan serius.  
"Jangana tanya dari mana aku tahu semua itu," ujar Yunho seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Jaejoong. Yunho membalik badan dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Jaejoong.  
Namun belum jauh kakinya melangkah, Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, "Aku tak akan menggantikan posisi Siwon di hatimu. Karena aku akan mendapatkan posisi paling spesial di hatimu, yang selama ini belum pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun sebelumnya, termasuk Siwon."  
Dan lagi-lagi Yunho berhasil membuat Jaejoong mematung.  
...o0o...  
Sehari sudah setelah Yunho untuk pertama kalinya menyebutkan nama 'Siwon'. Masa lalu Jaejoong yang tak bisa dilupakannya. Hari ini Jaejoong ingin meminta penjelasan kepada Yunho, darimana ia bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang masa lalu Jaejoong.  
Dan disinilah Jaejoong berdiri sekarang, di depan pintu kelas Yunho. Namun sedari tadi mata indahnya mencari, tak ditemukan juga sosok yang diinginkannya.  
"Kau mencari Yunho?" tanya Yoochun yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya.  
"Em, i-iya," ucap Jaejoong sedikit gugup saat namja dihadapannya ini tahu apa tujuan Jaejoong datang ke kelas ini.  
"Dia tidak sekolah hari ini. Dia pasti sudah berada di bandara. Sekitar setengah jam lagi Yunho dan keluarganya akan berangkat ke Tokyo," sahut Yoochun.  
"Tokyo?" pekik Jaejoong terkejut.  
"Ya. Yunho sudah memutuskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo bersama keluarganya," Yoochun meyakinkan.  
Tanpa banyak bicara, Jaejoong segera melesat meninggalkan Yoochun yang kembali menunjukan senyum nakalnya.  
.  
.  
Jaejoong membuka pintu depan bandara dnegan tergesa-gesa, kemudian ia segera menuju meja resepsionis untuk menanyakan tentang pesawat keberangkatan ke Tokyo.  
"Pesawat keberangkatan ke Tokyo belum berangkat kan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan napas yang terengah-engah.  
Yeojya yang Jaejoong tanyai menunjuk sebuah pesawat di lapangan penerbangan yang sudah mulai lepas landas, "Itu dia pesawatnya, tuan."  
Jaejoong menoleh ke arah lapangan penerbangan. Dan melihat sebuah pesawat mulai terbang di udara. Terlambat. Pesawat itu sudah tak menyentuh tanah lagi.  
"Yunho!" panggil Jaejoong seraya menatap kepergian pesawat itu. "JUNG YUNHO!" teriaknya keras. Tanpa sadar air mata jauh dari kedua matanya yang masih tak berhenti menatap kepergian pewasat keberangkatan ke Tokyo itu.  
"Jung Yunho, jangan dinggalkan aku!" serunya berharap salah satu namja di dalam pesawat yang sudah terbang itu bisa mendengarnya. Air mata jatuh semakin deras meluncur ke pipinya, "YUNHO, SARANGHAE!" teriaknya lantang tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang kini tertuju padanya.  
"Hey!"  
Jaejoong tersentak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Spontan ia membalikan badan dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.  
"Yunho!" serunya yang segera memeluk tubuh namja di hadapannya.  
Jung yunho terkejut karena tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluknya seraya menangis terisak seperti itu, "Ka-kau kenapa?"  
"Aku kira kau sudah pergi. Syukurlah kau masih disini," ucap Jaejoong yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho.  
Yunho semakin tidak mengerti, "Kau.." gumamnya lemah.  
"Saranghae Jung Yunho. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku minta maaf karena selama ini mengabaikanmu. Aku takut kehilanganmu. Kumohon jangan pergi," ucap Jaejoong yang semakin erat memeluk Yunho setelah ia menyatakan isi hatinya dengan tulus. Tulus bahwa ia takut kehilangan namja yang kini mulai dicintainya. Takut kehilangan seseorang yang penting untuk kedua kalinya walaupun dalam hal yang berbeda.  
Yunho tertegun saat mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong. Namun akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi namja cantik di hadapannya, "Tapi aku memang tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."  
Jaejoong mengernyit, "Tapi tadi Yoochun mengatakan kau akan pindah ke Tokyo dan bersekolah disana."  
Yunho tertawa, ia bangga dengan sahabatnya yang ternyata sangat jenius, "Aniyo. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk mengantar appaku untuk berangkat ke Tokyo. Hanya appa saja, aku tidak. Aku tetap tinggal di Seoul."  
"Ah, dia membohongiku," ucap Jaejoong seraya tertawa kecil.  
Melihat wajah Jaejoong yang menggemaskan itu, Yunho tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pipi kanan Jaejoong.  
"Ee, mi-mianhae Jaejoong-ah," ucap yunho takut setelah ia mencium pipi Jaejoong.  
Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia segera menarik tengkuk Yunho dan..  
'cup'  
Yunho tersentak saat Jaejoong menempelkan bibir merahnya di bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho. Cukup lama Jaejoong menahan tengkuk Yunho agar namja itu tak bisa menghindari ciumannya.  
Saat Jaejoong menjauhkan bibirnya dari Yunho, ia terkikik geli saat melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat terkejut bukan main, "Jangan panggil aku 'Jaejoong-ah' seperti tadi. Panggil aku seperti biasa kau memanggilku."  
"My Boojaejoongie," ucap Yunho patuh.  
Jaejoong kembali memeluk tubuh Yunho untuk kedua kalinya, "Sekarang aku milikmu, my Yunnie."  
Yunho balas memeluk Jaejoong dan mengecup puncak kepala namja cantiknya itu.  
Sepertinya Yunho tak hanya mendapatkan Jaejoong saja, tetapi juga senyumnya dan cintanya.

_THE END_


End file.
